The Tall Men
I live in a wooden cabin out in the woods. I've built it myself. Sometimes I wish that I had made a castle instead. But I'm still content with a cabin, I suppose. I live with two dogs. Both are huskies. They don't go out much, all they do is just kind of hang around in one spot. It's actually kind of weird. I have everything to survive. A farm, livestock, a water supply, you name it. This is basically a one-house village. While you would think that I have nothing to worry about, there is only one thing that I fear. There are... things in the night that only have the ambition to kill me when I sleep. It could be a beserker who just wants to eat me alive, or a monster that could drop from the trees at any moment and tear me apart. This is what I fear, especially since my only means of defense are my sword and archery skills. Those fears got worse the day those things showed up. It was an ordinary night, I went to bed early because I was tired from all that farming I had done that day. However, I was rudely awakened by what sounded like some sort of gurgling noise. It sounded weird and peculiar. I turned to look at the source of the sound to see... there was a big hole in the wall of my house. I feel the breeze coming from the hole in the wall, I hear the gurgling noise again, followed by a "yelp". The gurgling stopped. I then noticed some odd-looking substance on the ground. Its color was a mix between violet and magenta. Then I saw that there was a trail of this stuff. I followed it and apparently, they led to a nearby cave. I drew my sword, knowing that anything could jump me. It was getting darker the further I went into the cave. It was then I took my walking stick, and struck it with my magnesium fire starter to make a torch. I rammed the torch into the wall, making sure it stayed. I reached the end of the cave. "Impossible" I said. The substance trail ends here. Suddenly, I heard a "yelp" with some more gurgling to follow. Except this time, It sounded like it was coming from behind me. I turn around to see a very tall figure. Far taller than me. He was pitch black, almost as if he was a sillouhette. I approach the foreboding creature. The gurgling continuing. I walked around it to look at it's face. Bad decision. The only thing that caught my eye was it's eyes, glowing. It was... weird. It was just staring at me, expressionless. Almost as if he was staring into my soul. Just then, I started to develop a spliting headache. I didn't feel so hot. I felt like vomiting for some reason. I turned away and took a deep breath, recollecting myself. I heard a blood-curdling sound. I can't describe it, but my best description would be it sounding like a distorted version of chalk being scraped on a chalkboard. I actually temporalily went deaf after hearing it. When my ears finished ringing, I turned back around to were that creature once stood. It was still there. This time however, it's jaws were wide open, only to reveal rows of sharp, jagged, teeth. It charged at me. I turned to run as fast as I could, trying to make it to my wooden home. I managed to make it, but to my terror, I remembered the hole that had been left in my wall. And sure enough, he came through it. I swing my sword at the monstrosity and it slices the edge of its eyelid.That weird substance leaked from it's new wound. The creature picked up my bed and threw it at me. I ducked to dodge it. It let out a horrifying shriek. Almost as loud as the other sound I heard, except it was far more breif. It charged again, I slid under it as it tore a another hole in the wall where I used to stand. I ran into the forest, hearing the sound of my dogs barking. "They're trying to kill it", I think. But then... their barking stops. The monster then appears in front of me with that "yelp" sound again. It yet again lets out it's shriek. It pins me against a tree, opening its jaws further than before. Coming closer to my face. Almost as if he was trying to rip my head off using his teeth. I've dropped my sword, and I can't reach it. I thought I was dead but I kicked the creature, and tore a branch of a tree an stabbed the creature trough the heart with it, dropping it dead. Epilogue: The body of the creature disentegrates into dust. It's dead. Now I can leave. I begin walking, but then I hear that distorted sound again. Then not just one, but three of those creatures appear in front of me. I tried punching the middle creature, but no avail. The middle one lifts me up with its long arms. I felt its cold digits on my sides. The creature on the left, it tears my right leg off. The creature on the right, claws at my neck. The middle creature drops me. As I bleed out, I think I hear the creatures laughing. My vision turns red, and I see in the corner of my eye, the words: "Player was slain by Enderman" Category:Creepypastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Mindfuck Category:Minecraft Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Original Story